last battle
by sorka robinton
Summary: after the immortals war, tortall is rebuilding itself. as a romance occurs between princess kalasin and one of her friends unfolds, a rebel force divides them in one last desperate attempt. Please read and comment!
1. collun and the fort battle

I dont own TP's characters, only Collun. And dont kill me, because nothing here is accurate. Also, feedback would be very nice! please?!  
  


-Last Battle-  
  
*******  
  


Daine stood on the battlements, breathing the fresh air. The view showed a war ravaged plain still being cleared of debris. She shivered, not from fear, but from a hatred of killing.   
  
A long hand patted her shoulder. Daine turned and smiled up into the kind eyes of Numair. She took his hand. Together, they stood against the low stone wall and surveyed the gruesome scene before them.   
  
"Some things are terrible, aren't they?" Numair said softly.   
  
Daine, silent for a moment, squeezed his palm. "Tis a great shame that so many had to die." She winced, remembering the rancid touch of the Queen of Chaos. "But not for simple reasons, at least. Anyway, back to work!"   
  


~~~~~  


  
Six months after the Immortals War, they were still cleaning up the area and the hiding rebels around the Legann Fort. Fourteen-year-old Princess Kalasin climbed down from the staircase leading to the storage room, relieved of a full tray of stew, bread, juice, and sweetcakes for the workers there. All she had now, Kally thought with a sigh, was a large and bulky skin of unneeded water than Onua had given her from the top floor! She turned the corner and nearly whacked her best friend Collun down the flight of stairs.   
  
"Easy now!" he cried. He brushed spiders and their webs out of his straight brown hair. Balancing the load with one arm, a blushing Kally gave him a hand up from the dusty stone steps. As their hands touched, Collun felt his face slowly heat up, and Kally had to catch her breath suddenly.   
  
Heart pounding, he said "Here, let me help you with that thing." Once standing, the tall second-year squire took the heavy burden from her. Grateful for his help, she took the pile of clean sheets he carried in return. They trudged down the steps silently, each trying not to trip on the other.   
  
At the bottom of the steps, Collun announced, "Well, our paths split here." He fidgited with the waterskin, and finally placed it in her waiting arms. Hesitating, an odd look in his hazel eyes, he then leaned over and kissed her softly.   
Surprised but absolutely happy, Kally's mind suddenly flashed back to before the war, when Collun had to go to fight with his knight-master.   
_  
Awkwardly, he approached her. "Kally?" He swallowed, extremely nervous. "Next week, we're leaving and...can you...please...could I have a token? I need all the luck I can get..." he trailed off.   
  
Surprised, Kally stood up from combing her horse and went dirt-streaked to her rooms. Digging through her drawer, filled with leather boots, gloves, and other un-princessy items (while an amused Collun) until she produced a gauzy blue scarf. She tied it traditionally above his elbow.  
  
"Silly boy, there you go! With my love," she had added teasingly.  
But when he left four days later, laden with weapons, she had wandered around with a tightness in her throat for days. And every day he was away from her, Collun gained courage from her simple token.   
_  
All that went by in a few seconds. Then she was back on the staircase in his arms, still holding that dratted waterskin. He stepped back, squeezed her hand, and fled with his sheets.   
  
Taking the water to the kitchens, Kally blinked back tears. After all, she was a Princess, and couldn't rightly do what she wanted to at all. Even now her father was deliberating who to marry her off too. With a sob, she ran to her rooms.   
  
An hour later, she and her father returned to the King's fort, a few miles away.   
  
Collun watched her go from the window. As the group of riders moved away, he could see her upturned face looking at him on the rock wall.   
  
_I love you,_ she mouthed.   
  
_I love you too, and always have, and always will, _he whispered back.   
  


  
~~~~~  
  


Collun hid in his room the rest of the day. Staring out the window at twilight, he tried unsucessfully to restrain the tears of sorrow. Kal was a princess__, he had no hope or chance. True, his family held a large Holding, but that could in no way compete with a crown Prince.   
  
Finally, his knight master Landeon dragged him out of the room and deposited him on the walls. "Get some fresh air, it will help you." Smiling sympathetically, his master patted him on the shoulder.   
  
So because of his forced location, the bird that was Daine the Wildmage flew directly to him and said humanly, "The King's Fort is under rebel attack! We have to help!"  
  
Weak kneed, Collun ran into the Hall where the people were feasting to deliver the news.   


  
~~~~~  
  


Five minutes later, both Collun and Daine were on horseback among the avaliable soldiers. In the distance, the hazy glow of enemy fires shone against the twilight. Sarge, who led the small makeshift army, bellowed a command and they charged their mounts towards the stone structure. Archers aided them from above the wall, but the meager amount of arrows did not leave a mark in the pulsing tide of enemies. With a clash of metal and amid furious shouts, the small army met battle on the ground for the first time since the Immortal's War.   
  
The reek of hot blood was in his nose, and his pulse throbbed in Collun's ears. He struck automatically like a machine over and over again with the fear tightening his chest. His horse's gasping breath echoed his own as the skirmish wore on...and on... The emptiness in his mind even blocked out the thoughts of pain as his mind screamed his beloved's name over and over.   
  
A shriek split the air. Stormwings, unnoticed, had swept into a castle tower and dragged Princess Kalasin aloft over the sea of bodies. The girl's white shift glowed against the darkening twilight sky, dotted with stars. She twisted and screamed, but the Stormwing's grip was strong. WIth this turn of events, the enemy swiftly flowed away into the dark woods.   


~~~~~  
  


Collun stared up at the sky. He could feel his blood racing, aching to jump into action again. He couldn't even cry out her name, his throat was so dry. Wheeling his tired horse around, he watched and measured which direction they took Kal and where. He loved her with all his heart, and although he knew he would never be able to marry her, at least he could help save her now.   


~~~~~  
  


As soon as the gates were cleared enough to be opened, the king charged out on a black mare with a golden mane. He glared at the sky, as if it would tell him answers.   
  
A squire shouted "They went over the woods!" The king turned and gave a tense nod of thanks to the boy with the brown hair.   
  
The galloped to the head of the army, and raised his sword aloft. Tears streamed down Jonathan's face as he faced his army. Slowly, as if in a shocked stupor, they raised a great cheer until the roaring echoed from the mountains and the hills of Tortall.   
  
Crashing through the woods, Daine warned all her forest-dwelling friends (who fought in the sky and ground) to clear the way. With a triumphant shout, Sarge burst into the clearing, the others close on his heels. The surprised enemy jumped up to the challenge.   
  
With a cry of _Kalasin_ the army surged forward.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Then they were retreating into the forest. Exhaustedly, Collun realized it was deep night, and they had been fighting for hours. The mass of bodies and burnt area of land was so vast, yet the small army had fought through and defeated the rebels.   
  
"This way!" Sarge bellowed, riding hard towards the wooden fort. It creaked open slowly and a few soldiers stumbled out, their hands raised in submission. They were surrounded with soldiers as Jonathan and Numair surrounded the leaders. Sarge remained outside to torment the prisoners, and Collun could hear him bellowing even from her position.   
  
Collun vaulted from his horse, and ran directly into the fort. Lifting a shaky hand, he called up his deep emerald Gift and Searched for Kally. Fear enveloped him until he located her in a storage shed near the center of the fort. Running there, he cut down her drunken guard and broke open the wooden door.   
  
In the center of the room was Kalasin. Bound tightly to a huge barrel, she had valiently managed to drag herself and it halfway to the door. When she heard his footsteps run into the room, she looked up joyfully.   
  
"Collun!" she cried. He ran to cut her bonds, taking care not to jostle her slashed arms where Stormwing talons had scored her skin. She tumbled into his arms and he held her tightly until the others found them.   


~~~~~  


  
Jonathan of Conte looked up, clearly shaken but calmer already. Sarge dismounted from his huge horse and Jonathan suddenly and thankfully hugged his old friend.   
  
Daine gazed on, Numair at her side, and felt a deep pride for her home. Many others around her wiped watery eyes and cursed the "dust" as the king buried his face into Sarge's shoulder as the kindhearted Trainer comforted him.   
  
Kalasin and Collun emerged from the wrecked fort, their hands clasped together. As they approached the riding party, Kally ran to her father. Collun stood nervously nearby while she embraced the King, until Jonathan gratefully gripped his hand in thanks. Jonathan then released his girl and gestured, smiling, for Collun to assist her. He threw her into the saddle and mounted his horse behind her. The shaken Kally leaned back gratefully on Collun. He tightened his hold on her white-clad waist, his lips against her long, sleek black hair which always seemed to escape its bonds.   
  
Slowly and carefully, the tired group rode home.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Days later, Daine relaxed in a clearing, enjoying the simple forest sounds of scurrying creatures and wind through leaves. Seated on a fallen tree, soft with moss, she rested after the long week. Numair approached the area, she could hear his footsteps crunching through the autumn leaves.   
  
Numair sat down heavily. "Well, what did Jon say about Collun and Kally? They already took the kingdom by storm."  
  
"Well, thats quite interesting," Daine answered. "He was very...surprised...but he, with all of our help, realized that Kally was very very much in love, so he said that she was old enough to make her own choices. After all, they were best friends for years, ever since she fell in love with horses and she and Collun curried their mounts together."   
  
"Also," Daine grinned, "the soft-hearted man 'claimed' that there was no country with a suitable match anyway."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
i dont know people, should i write a sequel to this, or did it suck a lot? feedback?   
i just got a bit tired of neal/kel stuff, although i usually love those!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. terror

hey! this is for you lovely, wonderful people who wanted a sequel/series. this is con't from last battle, so it will be called-...da da daaa...last battle 2.   
  
anyway, im really tired so heres all that stuff i dont own the characters etc, its TP.   
  
In the headquarters of the rebels and Fief Relomar, the treacherous nobleman leaned back into his smooth wooden chair. Pushing back a stray lock of hair from his forehead, his clear blue eyes thoughtful, he made additions to his Map of Tortall.   
  
A scraggly serving man burst through his door. "Lord Jaron? You's plans at Fort have been ruined!"  
  
The crisp man jumped to his feet. "What?" he roared. Angriliy, he beckoned for his servant to come closer. Cringing in fear, the drudge inched forward like a mouse towards a hungry cat.   
  
"They...got the Princess back, and they says that the Fort was taken over by the army of the King--" He was cut off by an angry blow to the neck.   
  
"Fool! If ever again..." The angry Lord came forward menacingly. The poor servant fled in fear. Sighing, the thwarted rebel leader sank down in his chair. Regaining composure, he sat silently at his desk until a disturbing smile crossed his handsome face. He had a new, better plan now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Jonathan of Conte leapt to his feet and paced around his study. Alanna, Gary, Raoul and George immediately rose to assist him. Slamming the scrap of parchment down, the King clenched his fists.   
  
"They dare-" he spat.   
  
The Baron of Pirate's Swoop, a worried look in his hazel eyes, offered Jon a crystal goblet of brandy. "Easy now, there. What's amiss that troubles you so much?"  
  
The King fought to remain calm. "This- rebellion- has gained many more followers! Whoever is responsible has quite a lot of money for they have hired Copper Isle mercenaries..."  
  
"Or the Isles simply hold a deep grudge, and need not be paid," Alanna murmered. The memory of the insane Josaine of the Copper Isles pricked at her mind.   
  
Jon nearly burst in fury. "But now, they're holding several villages hostage in the area around Relomar! Those bold, dirty..." he trailed off.   
  
Raoul, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, spoke up quietly and slowly. "Then we must help them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kalasin rode quickly through the grazing fields, wincing as the healing scores on her arms pulled and stretched. Where was Daine? Scanning the field, she saw the Wildmage's figure among a group of ponies and dogs.   
  
The princess raced up to her. "Daine? Father wants you."  
  
Carefully rising so not to disturb the puppies and birds, Daine frowned. "What for? I think i already got rid of those pesky burrowing gophers under the..." she stopped at the bleak expression on Kally's face. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Kally gulped. "There's a large force marching here, through the forests. He was wondering...if you could ask the animals to help."   
  
"How many?" Daine asked, distracted.   
  
She took a shuddering breath. "Five hundred."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
should i write more? you guys decide. comments, please?


	3. duties

hey again...you get the picture right? i dont own TP's stuff.  
  
The entire company stood on the battlements, surveying the scene. Rebel forces surrounded the Fort, standing 500 meters away from the stone towers. Daine shivered.   
  
"This is too much like...the war," she whispered to Numair, who nodded grimly.   
  
He growled after a second. "And, we don't have the Dominion Jewel!"  
  
Her blue-gray eyes lit up. "I can fly to the castle! They would let me in to the Treasure Hall, and I could bring it ba--"  
  
Numair cut her off, shaking her firmly by the shoulders. "No!" he said furiously. "Don't you realize, there are archers waiting down there for you, they _know _that you can be a bird! You- would- die."  
  
Subdued, Daine nodded meekly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The archers and spearsmen poised their weapons as the enemy began to come closer to their walls. Jon was pushed back, to be surrounded by an Onuan protecting circle. Grumbling, the King was forced to be content with throwing darts of Gifted fire instead of battling like he wanted to.   
  
As soldiers streamed out through doorways opened for that purpose, the King's meager forces attacked the enemy's men. The battle began, and the squires and men on the battlements began their onslaught of arrows and sharpened wooden sticks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden in one of the towers, at a small window designed to shoot arrows, Collun perched with his crossbow. He was lucky, stationed at a safer spot than most of his peers. Aiming at an enemy who was slowly overpowering a small Rider, he let the arrow fly.   
  
His aim proved true, he reloaded and was poised to shoot when a scuffling sound diverted his attention. Kalasin, holding a small crossbow of her own, was quietly stationing herself at another window slit. She grinned, her hair sturdily pinned up, wearing breeches -_breeches_- and a worn tunic.   
  
She was obviously dressed for action.   
  
He grinned at her - what could he do to pursuade her to leave?- and returned to his work. Kally's darts proved as true as his, but their efforts barely made a dent in the swarms of mercenaries.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was long and bloody. Luckily, not many of their men were killed, though some were badly injured. However, even if the field was bloody with bodies of the Copper Islanders, there seemed to be just as many when they retreated for the night. Posting guards all along the wall, Jonathan returned to his study to deliberate combat tactics.   
  
Walking through the stone hallways, he ran directly into Kally and Collun. His keen blue eyes stared, and took in his daughters sweat-streaked, grimy appearance and the crossbow in her hand. His eyebrows connected fiercely.   
  
Defiently, Kally stared at her father. "I helped."  
  
Still staring, the King slowly shook himself out of a shocked stupor and grinned weakly. He looked at Collun, who looked just as defensive. He obviously sided with Kally. No ally there. Jon sighed.   
  
"I guess i cant stop you, girl."   
  
She smiled happily and shook her head.   
  
So, he moved on as Kally returned to her room to bathe and change from her dirty, grimy clothes.   
  
****************************************  
  
well, thats the end of part three. comments?


	4. the lioness

hey! this is part 4 (duh) and as usual i dont own the characters 'cept the bad one and the cute one. and im fanfic-ing as fast as i can! hehes, well one a nite is pretty good. bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the dark sky tinged rose at its edges, the rebels were advancing on the Fort once again. With barely a reprieve during the short night, tired bowmen and footsoldiers rubbed their bleary eyes, the resumed their positions at the battlements.   
  
Alanna rode with the soldiers, along with Raoul and the King's Own, because they were sorely pressed for help. Her hand clasped tightly around her sword, she moved forward at Raoul's call.   
  
They instantly met battle with mercenaries who, despite the long fight the day before, seemed to be fresh. Swinging her sword, Dawning, named so for the sky colored amythests strung on silver wire on the hilt, she struck mechanically and skillfully.   
  
Next to her, a young Guardsman went down with a cry, a long cut in his leg. For one moment, the face she saw was Coram's, and she shrieked in fright. Then, the face blurred back to the unfamiliar youth whose tanned face was twisted in pain. Clutching her ember necklace, she saw yellow fire vanish.   
  
She turned, but the damage was done. A large spearsman had already sliced her shoulder. Biting her lip in pain, she stared at the face hovering over her. Weakly giving a swing with Dawning, she scored a shallow hit on his right arm. But...  
  
With a gasp, Alanna recognized one of the most prominant nobles in Tortall, Jaron of Relomar. His golden brow was furrowed, but he laughed briefly and lowly. He moved away and disappeared in the fluctuating bodies.   
  
She screamed, the first time she had uttered a single sound since the beginning of the skirmish.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George, a shocked expression on his normally-cheerful face, held Alanna's hand as she rested unconciously on a pallet. "Now, Jon, how did my lass here get hit this bad?"  
  
Jon rubbed his face wearily with his hand. "I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I for one am glad that Raoul picked her up before she lost any more blood!" Duke Baird announced as he walked into the King's study. "She will be ok, but will be very weak for a while."  
  
Jon gasped. "She's out of action? We needed...her swordarm and her Gift!"  
  
Glaring at him, George squeezed Alanna's hand. "D'you want her to get well?!"  
  
The King sank down into a chair. His clouded blue eyes stared into space for a few minutes. Alarmed, the others remained silent.   
  
After a few minutes, Jon said haltingly, "Numair has been working day and night to lift the dampening spells, but he is nearly drained empty. There are 1,000"- he laughed bitterly-"1,000! We only have 200! Mercenaries must have _flowed _from the Copper Isles."  
  
Gary whispered, "So, without the Jewel, we are done for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes after Gary's terrifying verdict, the war counsel returned to the wall in time to see their men hacking at ropes thrown up by enemies. With a roar, Jonathan flooded the side of the battlement wall. The men climbing were instantly fried to a crisp, while those on the ground backed away in awe.   
  
It would have been a more spectacular feat if the King didn't falter, gasping after the phenomenal use of magic. He dropped to one knee, with George holding him up by one arm.   
  
The crowds below were still stunned when a lone Stormwing approached the wall. A delicately wrought scroll was clasped in his silver claw. Daine raised her bow quickly, recalling her first siege at Pirate's Swoop almost four years ago. He dropped the scroll into Raoul's outstretched palm, who handed it to Jon.  
  
He opened it, then paled. "They've called an official truce until we have deliberated." Gesturing for the guards to hold their posts, he yanked the others back into his study.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally backed away from her notch in the tower. A truce? But...She walked blindly until she smacked into Collun for the second time that week. He clutched her arm.   
  
"Kally?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Just tired. How are you holding up?"   
  
"Pretty well, considering." He drew her closer. It was only dawn, and the sky barely shown through their window slit. Kally hugged him around the waist tightly. Though she tried to will it back, hot tears were sliding out of her eyes.   
  
Feeling the moisture through his tunic, Collun stroked her dark, pretty hair. "Kal, whats wrong?"   
  
"Its...I never killed anyone before! I never thought i would have to! But yesterday..." she sobbed.   
  
He hugged her tightly. "Maybe it will be over soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon stared at the parchment in his hand. "Jaron! How could he?"  
  
A slumped figure stood up slowly. "Jon, im sorry. We can't hold out any more, and we can't send any messeges! Homing pidgeons were shot! We are surrounded by a mage's spell. And," he sighed. "I cant break it. Im too drained."  
  
Alanna sat up weakly from the couch she was situated on. "Then, the only thing we can do is surrender. _Half _our men are out of action."  
  
The King stood then. "He is demanding 1/3 of Tortall, jewels, _and _Kalasin's hand in marriage!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Do we have to?" Gary said softly.   
  
Jon grimaced. "Joren is sending an army to Corus, a sort of surprise. We can't warn them, so they would be slaughtered in their sleep."   
  
Her face grey, Alanna nodded. "You have no choice."   
  
"How are you going to tell her? That is, if we must give up," George added.   
  
A gasp echoed in the silence. Kally stood in the doorway, holding Collun's hand. She stepped away, and stood staring at the Council. "You would..."  
  
She stepped back, disgusted. "I would never marry that monster! I would take my own life before accepting that, that abominable proposition!"  
  
The princess swung around and ran out of the room.   
  
Jon stared at his shocked collegues and the pale squire left standing alone. "We have no choice," he begged, desperate for some reassurance. This awful choice! Was it right? He searched his friends' bleak faces.   
  
Sadly, they nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
well, seeya all laters, alligators! please add critisism if my writing can be helped. 


	5. desperation and submission

hey u guys. i dont own anything of TP's, you get the picture right.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joren of Relomar leaned back in his chair, set up in camp. Everything was going according to his plans! With the threat of the Royal Family in Corus, the King would be forced to submit to his wishes.   
  
Chuckling, he glanced at the Fort. If his riders had almost climbed the wall, then they were bad off indeed. "This will be sweet," he whispered. Not only would he get a king's ransom in jewels, he would receive one third - _one third_- of Tortall.   
  
Not to mention the princess herself.   
  
The ambitious 21 year old smoothed back his blond hair, straightened his tunic, and went out to give a pep talk to his army.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Jonathan of Conte sat alone at his desk. Was submission his only choice? This time, it would be his family, nation, and stature to lose, not to mention the horrifying idea of handing his daughter over to that madman.   
  
"Kally would never forgive me," he said aloud, fiddling with his quill. She and Collun were already inseperable.   
  
She was a stubborn, willful child. Child? Jonathan whistled. Kally was already fourteen, but as lovely as her mother. Of course Joren would ask for her.   
  
But, he rerouted his thoughts. Kally threatened to kill herself, and he had no doubt she would if the time came...  
  
Standing decisively, spilling parchment left and right, the King snapped his fingers. He would not capitulate! Unless something drastic happened, he would do everything in his power to stop Joren.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The fighting started again as soon as the King roared back his response to Joren. The fragile truce was instantly broken, and Kally returned to her bow's post.   
  
Collun stared at her. Kally, with her hair pinned up, looked so fierce. It was not only her pride at stake, it was her hand in marriage also.   
  
They shot their arrows for a few minutes before they needed to reload their quivers from the mess of arrows littering the stone floor. As she bent over, an arrow flew through the window and hit Collun in the back.  
  
"Collun!" she screamed, as a second arrow followed. In her panic, she threw a bit of raw magic and the arrow burned in midair.   
  
  



	6. wounds

hey 2 people who read my story! you guys rock! sorry this is late. im now doing 2 series at the same time so its gonna be slooooowww...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Collun gasped. The arrow's tip was lodged in his shoulder blade, and protruded out of the front. "Goddess," he whispered. The burning pain of the arrow shaft clouded his vision. Struggling to sit up, Kally pushed him back down.   
  
"Don't move!" she cried, ripping her tunic into bandage-width strips. Kally continued to scream for help, her cries echoing through the tower until a returning shout answered her call. Gritting her teeth, Kally pulled the arrow out from his back. Murmuring apologies to Collun, she padded the wound with the shredded cloth, tearing up his shirt also to staunch the flow.   
  
Collun's brow was dotted with sweat. Kally placed all the healing magic she could into his wounds. She layered on more cloth to stop the red flow until her healing could completely heal the open wound.   
  
Afraid, Kally called to Collun. "Are you ok? Collun!"  
  
Grinning weakly, his forehead tense, he laughed lowly. "I had worse...wait! No I haven't!" His face paled, and he leaned back slowly. Resting her palm on his, Kally sent her last bits of magic through him, for resting sleep to ease the pain.   
  
Then, overtaxed, she collapsed against him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon came at a run. Was Kally ok?  
  
He entered the tower with the guards. Running to his daughter, he took in the magic glowing around her hands still. Gesturing silently for the guards to cover the dangerous window slit, they carefully carried the two unconcious bodies out of the dangerous tower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally woke up laden with heavy blankets. On the cot next to her, Collun lay reading a book on star formations. He sat up and smiled. "Kally! Are you ok?"   
  
Gingerly, she sat up and touched her head. "I think so." Then remembering, she gasped. "I should be worrying about you! Are YOU all right?"  
  
Laughing, he caught her flailing hands. "Of course! You healed me, but i think in the end, you were worse off for the effort. I'm so glad you're fine!"  
  
Kally met his green eyes and smiled slightly.   
  
But memory was coming back, and Kally realized painfully what would happen if they didnt give up this fight. He, her family, maybe everyone would die or be enslaved. Could she risk them all, just for her own pride? By giving herself up, she could save them all.   
  
Her heart constricted. She knew what she had to do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kally stood on the wall with her father. Their herald proclaimed the betrothal of Kalasin of Conte and Jaron of Relomar. Dressed in flowing white, Kalasin stood proudly on the battlements. In her hands was a small chest, which she knew was filled with precious jewels and a document signing over one third of the Kingdom of Tortall.   
  
Collun stared at her from the opposite side of the wall. She was spectacular, a silver circlet around her loose black hair, sparkling with sapphires. Composure cast its shadow over her face, yet he could tell that she was heartbroken. The emptiness in her eyes frightened and worried him.   
  
Evidently, Jaron of Relomar was stunned too. Never taking his eyes off the princess, he stepped forward in a ring of guards.   
  
"Your Highness!" he called to Jonathan. "I came for my bride."  
  
The King's face was desolate. He beckoned his daughter forward, and she obeyed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine knew this was her last chance. Changing into a falcon, she dove off the wall and flew to the direction of Corus. Due to the commotion in the front, her presence and departure was never suspected.   
  
Could she bring the Jewel back in time to stop this blasphemy? Praying to all the gods, Daine sped away. If Numair found her note in time, maybe the King could have another day's grace to part with his daughter...and rendevous with the Dominion Jewel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_sorry guys, not too much dialogue there. its just basically info. i hope it will get a bit better after this posting. i have no time anymore. _


	7. a chance for goodbye

hey guys- this is the much belated part 7- thanks to all the "reader" for reviewing. you rock on now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Jonathan was just about to open the gates when Numair stormed up to him. "Jon! D'you _know _what Daine just did?" he screamed softly.   
  
Taking the letter, the King scanned it quickly. He blanched, then stared down at the tiny serving boy who had delivered the letter. "Oh, gods. She went for the Jewel!"  
  
Maybe she would make it past the mages and the archers, Jonathan thought. He hadn't heard any shots taken (yet) so perhaps...  
  
Grimly, he shrugged. "Its a hope we have to take." Turning back to Joren and his army, he announced, "In two days time, our Princess and Nobleman will be wed. Until that time, peace between our forces shall remain."  
  
  
Would Daine return in two days? They could only hope.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joren's head popped up as the King gave his small speech. Two days? Just the sight of the Princess...she was young but looked many years older than she actually was. Bah, two more days only.   
  
Walking back to his tent, he checked his reflection in the mirror. Perfect. Flawless teeth, golden hair, assured through and through.   
  
He had to be absolutely ready when she came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The group on the wall turned and marched back into the Fort. Once they were inside the doors, Kally whirled and turned on her father. "What? You told me I was leaving today! What happened?"  
  
Jon groaned. Damn. "Daine...she is trying to get the Dominion Jewel. She may be back in time, but if she fails we have to hold to our agreement. May," he added.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Collun walked into the Fort with the others. Still not allowed to fight or even guard for his injuries and blood loss, he felt his existance was needless. Would he just stand there, doing nothing, while Kally was led away from him forever?  
  
Catching the sight of her stalking away, he ran up to her.   
  
"Kal!"   
  
She turned. Tears streaked her face, and she had wrung her hankerchief into a big, swollen knot.   
  
"Everything will be alright," he said, then winced as he realized how much that awful statement would hurt her.   
  
"Everything!" she spat. "First, i have to marry that -pig- out there, then they tell me to wait. I dont even know anything! They tell me, they warn me of my doom, scare the hells out of me, and then - oh, wait, we changed our mind!" She paused for a second, her blue eyes flashing.   
  
She burst into a new flood of tears. "And in two weeks i will be fifteen! Spending my maiden-day with _him!_ Being his wife!" Kally glared at him, angry that he could even think about placating her with such a snivelling idea. Well, watch him try!  
  
Collun stepped back. The deluge of angry words that had tumbled from the usually level headed, kind princess had nearly knocked him over.   
  
"And now you tell me everything will be alright!" With that, Kally threw her veil against the wall and ran away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally ran blindly through the halls until she slammed right into a door. Picking herself up, she heard someone ranting to themself inside. She pushed the door gently to prevent a sound. Peeking through the door, she saw Numair.   
  
He looked up instantly, and blushed. Kally's eyes widened. Was he holding a ring? Catching the meaning of it, she smiled for the first time in hours.   
  
Laughing bleakly, Numair grinned. "Yes, i was going to ask. But what now, I say?" Juggling the blue-grey sapphire from hand to hand, he commented, "Sure wish she were back right now."   
  
"She will be soon," Kally whispered, wishing the exact same thing.   
  
"Will she?" he added dreamily. "They tell me she only has a one in _five _chance of not being caught on the way. That's why I'm in here, talking to myself." A large teardrop dripped off his nose and landed on the gemstone.   
  
Bowing, Kally left the room. His love for Daine had humbled her. Ashamed for treating Collun that way, she walked slowly to his room to apologize.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The hollow sound of wood echoed through his head. Collun stood up and opened the door. To his utter and absolute surprise, Kally stood there.   
  
"Collun?" she said timidly. "I'm sorry."   
  
He thought Kal had hated him. Relief flooded through his body. "Oh Kally. What are we going to do?" His voice cracked on the last note. "What would I do without you? And only two more days!"   
  
She hugged him tightly, and they clung to each other for comfort.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jonathan stalked through the halls. Where was that girl? It was almost midnight! He opened and slammed doors, finding no one.  
  
Finally, he stopped in front of the room he had been avoiding, Collun's room. Would she...? No, this was Kally, barely a woman.   
  
Still, wouldn't it be better this way? Instead of Jaron being first. After all...  
  
Steeling himself, the King knocked on the door. Waiting for five minutes, no one answered, so he gently turned the knob and walked in.   
  
Sleeping at the table were Collun and Kally, collapsed tiredly against the seasoned mahogany. In relief, the father in him smiled. Ah, why had he even worried? Tiptoeing out, he shut the door again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine flew, exhausted, to the Queen. "Daine!" Thayet exclaimed. "Hello, what are you doing back so soon?"  
  
She offered her cloak. As Daine became human again, she wrapped herself in the fine wool. Shivering, she replied,"I came for the Jewel. The King needs it, hes under attack! And just so will this capital be soon!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	8. return of the wildmage

hey guys! you guys are cool. yea, whatevers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalasin stood at the wall, exactly as she had two days ago. From her position, she could see Jaron staring at her from the ground. Alanna squeezed her hand, then let go and stepped back.   
  
Where was Daine? The memory of Numair, half crazy with despair, haunted her mind. She didn't wish this only for herself.   
  
Her father. Jonathan seemed a shade of himself, ever since he gave in to that evil Jaron. His eyes were sad, and while giving her the last customary parting kiss, a warm tear slipped down his nose.   
  
Bravely, Kalasin decended the staircase towards the drawbridge. The only thing that kept her moving was the picture she kept in her mind of Collun, sleeping.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine the Bird flew swiftly past the enemies. At their shout, a few arrows headed her way but she dodged them all. Scornful of bad aim, she shrieked at them in her hawkcry. Then, realizing, she saw Kalasin already outside the Fort gates. Her blood curdled with fear, and she sped up progress.   
  
Depositing the velvet bag into Jonathan's hands, Daine landed in front of Numair.   
  
He flinched, staring at the hawk in front of him. His pale skin blanched even lighter, and he tentatively offered his cloak. As Daine returned to human form, she wrapped the dark cloth around herself.   
  
It wasn't until that moment Numair belived she was back. "Magelet?" he whispered.  
  
Sobbing, she threw her arms around his neck, careful not to dislodge the cape. "Numair!" He hugged her tightly around the waist. Then she gasped. "Jonathan!"  
  
They turned to see him reaching to the sky, the Jewel in his hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalasin stepped forward, presenting her hand to Jaron. He accepted it, brushing it with a kiss that nearly made her shudder. His blue eyes hungry, he took her elbow and began leading her away from the Fort.   
  
A crash stopped all progress. Trees came to life, their branches twisting around enemy soldiers. Chasms opened in the ground, swallowing others. Swearing, Jaron cast a shield and grabbed her.   
  
Opening her mouth to scream, she tried to yank herself away. However, as she tried to throw him over her hip, her high heeled shoes slipped from under her. Cursing at defective clothing, she felt herself being hauled away roughly into the Royal Forests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Alanna stared at the scene below, at the screaming soldiers. Just a second ago, there was that glowing face...then it disappeared. Wait, where was Jaron?   
  
Nudging a guard aside, she scanned the crowd. "Jonathan!" she screamed. "Kalasin, shes gone!"  
  
Gasping, Jon maintained control while screaming for a backup.   
  
Alanna, despite her shoulder, was about to run to the stables for her horse. But, instead saw a copper streak shoot out from the Fort. Wishing Collun luck, she gestured for a group of Riders to back him up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	9. to kiss and kill

hey guys, this is almost the end.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalasin struggled in Jaron's grasp. Finally, with a solid kick to his lower back, he set her down in a clearing and strengthened his magical shield.   
  
His blue eyes mocking, Jaron stared at her from head to to. Furiously, Kally shook off his hands and stepped back. She tried to quell the fear rising in her throat as he advanced closer and closer.   
  
"Get away from me!" Kal hissed, kicking off her high heeled shoes. She couldn't reach her hairpin/dagger without detection.   
  
Jaron laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine hugged Numair again, instantly forgetting the battle below. Her tears trickled into his shirt.   
  
"Numair! Im sorry!" she sobbed.   
  
He held her tightly. "I still can't belive you're back!" Reaching into his breeches pocket, he removed the small box that he had held for so long. Keeping her in one arm, he gingerly opened it and took out his ring.   
  
Turning back to her surprised face, he studied her eyes. "Daine?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalasin backed up until her back hit the edge of Jaron's shield. Grasping her shoulders firmly, Jaron watched her face. Clearly amused, he shook her once.   
  
"Your father ruined my plans, but i still have you." He growled softly. "How did he- ah, the Wildmage. But no matter." He smoothed the lock of golden hair back, his insane eyes calm. But that only scared her more.   
  
Her mind reeling, Kally tried to remember what Onua had taught her. "Womanly ways can be deceiving. Use that to your advantage." The woman had winked at her.   
  
Making her eyes wide and frightened, Kally feigned innocence. She didn't need to fake fear, and she sunk to her knees onto the grass. Schooling her expression to be timid and afraid, she watched as satisfaction colored Jaron's face. Obviously, he preferred a submissive attitude.   
  
Still panicking, Kally's mind screamed. She needed the hairpin, badly. Slowly taking off her tiara, she hung it gracefully on her wrist. Casually taking out the sheathed hairpin, her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders and down to the ground in shimmering waves.   
  
"Lovely thing," Jaron murmered as his fingers dug into the skin of her arms. "It will be a shame." She repressed the urge to shudder as his hands touched her bare shoulders.   
  
Positioning her dagger conveniantly behind her pale skirts, Kally sat closer to Jaron and prepared herself. She let him come closer, kiss her, hold her, as she held her wrist high and deadly.   
  
Could he see his death coming? All it would take is a flinch of his mad blue eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Collun yelled for Kalasin, wheeling his mount around. "Kally! Where are you!" Desperation seared at his heart. Would he get there in time?


	10. the fall of Jaron

hey! this is almost the end... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally hesitated, then began the fatal swing of her dagger. But right before, Jaron's blue eye twitched to the left.   
  
"Gods!" he yelled, throwing her away violently. But all too late, the knife had plunged into his back. He screamed, a harsh, animal sound. Kally   
  
Gasping in pain, he got to his feet shakily. Walking ragged steps to where Kally lay, dazed from her harsh flight, he shook her still form by the shoulders. "You."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Collun rode his horse up, halting at the globe of fire. Inside, he could just see Kally poised, then gasped as she was hurled to the ground.   
  
He battered the shield with his fists, spoke every and any spell word he knew. "Oh gods, Kally, please get up. Hes coming Kally, please!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing back at the fort, Daine could barely grasp the significance of the ring. Blinking, she focused on the sapphire, trying to recall memories.   
  
Numair grasped her hand. "Oh, Daine! Would you marry me?"  
  
Yes, she replied dreamily in her mind before collapsing to the stones. The mage barely caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Collun scanned the scene before him. The magical shield was beginning to weaken, its glistening colors fading before his eyes.   
  
The madman inside slumped over Kally's body, chanting in a breathless voice. "All gone, all gone," he muttered, gasping as blood ran down his back. Stroking her still, pale face, Jaron swayed back and forth as his strength ran out.   
  
He collapsed, unmoving. The shield vanished.   
  
Running forward with a cry, Collun bared his sword as he approached them. Prodding at the bloody body, he found it devoid of life. Nervously, he regarded the figure. Just to be sure. Swinging the shining metal, he lopped of the bloody head.   
  
Turning to Kally, he dropped his weapon and knelt beside her. Eyes closed, she didn't move. Was she even breathing?  
  
"Kally!" he cried. "Kally, wake up, please!" Tears running down his face, he tried to revive his love as her weakened spirit dwindled...  
  
~~~~  
  
cliffhanger! will kally die or live? hee hee sorry, but thats all the time i got, so i write SOON i promise.   
  



	11. glimmers of joy

ahh! cliffhanger! but maybe i solve it now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally spiralled down the long, black pit. Hands clutched at her from the twisting walls, and terrible shrieks filled her head. Covering her ears with her hands didnt help.   
  
Drifting into quiet rest, she relaxed and surrendered to the dark. Until a voice continued to call her name. "Kally?" it sobbed, far away. "Come back!"   
  
Her eyes widened. What was she doing? It hurt to move, to think...yet... Struggling to rise, she clawed at the pit until a shadowy hand helped her up. Bowing to the Dark God, though fear spread through her soul's limbs, she whispered "Thank you" before approaching the shimmering light.   
  
Feeling herself go back into her limp body, she coughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Collun shook Kally by the shoulders. "Kally, please!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. Searching her still face, he hugged her as if he could restore life in her.   
  
A cough caught his attention. Hastily lowering her body to the grass, he stroked her face. "Kally?" She coughed again and rolled to the side. "Kally!"   
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Focusing on his face, she smiled weakly. "Collun!" she murmured, joy lighting her face. "I could hear you calling me." Reaching up to wipe away his tears, gravity proved too strong and her hand dropped.   
  
Rolling over slightly, Kally caught sight of Jaron's bloody body and severed head. "Oh Gods!" she moaned, tears sliding down as her cheeks paled. "Collun, did you have to dismember him?"   
  
He groaned. "I wanted to be sure he was dead."   
  
"I'm pretty sure he is now." She turned her back on the mutilated carcass and did not look back. Struggling to stand up, she simply flopped back to the ground, holding her aching head.  
  
Leaning over, Collun picked her up and carried her gently back to his horse. "C'mon, lets go home now." Somehow, they got her in the saddle well enough to recline against him, a difficult operation.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daine!" Numair lifted her back up. "Are you alright?"   
  
She grinned shakily. "Sure, im fine. I dont know what just got over me." Smiling, she gazed at his dark eyes. Sparks of magic and worry lingered in them. Concerned, but yet cheerful at being with him again, she leaned on his chest and sighed, satisfied.  
  
A drop of sweat made its way down Numair's face. She was content, but he was in utter agony. "So?" he asked nervously. "Would you? Marry me?"   
  
Hugging him, she laughed. "Of course! Was there any question to that?" Her knees gave way, and she merrily surrendered to the sleep that ached behind her tired eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
almost done now, people, just the happy ending left  
  



	12. happily ever after

this is the end!   
  
Theola! thanks for reminding me, again. I almost forgot...so, after like months, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine sat up, holding her head. "Gods!" Staggering to her feet, she hurried to the basin and promptly threw up.   
  
Numair sat up instantly and ran to help her. "Daine? Are you okay?" He   
  
"Sure," she groaned. He helped her to her feet and back to the bed.   
  
"Do you need a healer?" he asked, his dark eyes concerned. Placing his hand on Daine's forehead, he wondered briefly if this was a magical after effect.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next small room in the Healer's wing, Kalasin sat up in bed. "Collun?"   
  
The boy looked up from where he was sitting. "Yes?"   
  
"Did Father arrange everything already? For some reason-" she grinned, "-I shall feel uneasy until everything is properly documented and such."   
  
Smiling back, her new fiance nodded. "The King stayed up all night to do that. I think he was feeling a bit guilty...after all this fuss..." he trailed off. Squeezing her hand gently, he kissed it. "Its scheduled sometime after my Ordeal."   
  
"Perfect," the princess replied, all smiles.   
  
"Now," he told her, mock-sternly, "Don't move your head anymore, otherwise Duke Baird will kick me out...again..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pregnant!?" Daine shrieked. "Morning sickness?!"   
  
The healer smiled calmly. "I suppose you're feeling better now, don't you think? Her lungs are perfectly healed," he added waspishly.   
  
Numair leaned over Daine's stomach, his hand protectively on her belly. "Mithros, Mynoss..." his voice trailed off, too shocked to even finish his usual epithet. "Are you sure?" he asked, his dark eyes serious.   
  
"Quite!" The man glared at the mage, offended at having his medical prowess being questioned. "Quite sure. Two months now, it seems." Scowling, he pointed. "You can look too, can't you?"   
  
The man, sweating, drew his power into his former student. Sure enough, inside was a gently pulsing orb of light, shot through with wild magic...and the Gift?  
  
"Great Gods!" he groaned. Daine looked at him, alarmed. "Oh, nothing, sweet," he answered her frightened gaze. "But this child's magic is going to surprise the hells out of both of us."   
  
She giggled. "Oh, good. For a moment, I thought there was something wrong." Daine smiled sweetly at his good-humored dismay.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Jonathan stood out on the battlements, watching as the bodies of Jaron's soldiers burned. It wasn't exactly Traitor's Hill, to be sure, but close enough.   
  
He stood solemnly as Jaron himself was doused with flammable fluid and applied to with a torch. His adversary went up in smoke, literally, his bloody clothes flaking away slowly into ashes.   
  
Life would seem so simple now, so easy. Almost boring. He chuckled to himself. Back to the old grind, the easy life.   
  
"Your Highness?" a messenger politely interrupted his thoughts. "There's a new application for the Pages' class. A girl."   
  
"A girl?" Jon's attentions were effectively diverted. "Hmm...finally. Won't Alanna be pleased?" he wondered out loud. Dismissing the messenger with a wave of the hand, the King pondered. "Kelandry of Mindeland..."  
  
And the story goes on...  
  
  



End file.
